The invention is related to the methods and systems that can improve the sensing of an analyte. The analyte include proteins, peptides, DNA, RNA, nucleic acid, small molecules, cells, nanoparticles with different shapes. The targeted analyte can be either in a solution or in air or gas phase. The sensing includes the detection of the existence, quantification of the concentration, and determination of the states of the targeted analyte.